


Take it or Bet It

by Fantasiasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a game show host and Castiel's a contestant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it or Bet It

Dean really hates his job. Yeah, sure he is on TV most of the time, sure he gets paid pretty big bucks for sitting around lookin' pretty.

He swivels his seat around and grins cheekily at the camera, artificially white teeth glowing. Ugh. He hates how goddamn cheesy they made this, hates how just to get the job he made himself look cheesy as well.

He hates that he can practically feel the TV soak through from his job into his personality and he doesn't want to become one of those sickly sweet Americans that act as though the world's all rainbows and sparkles and everyone is special and unique and they're just so damn optimistic _all the time_. 

He wiggles his bowtie slightly adjusting it for the cameras and he swears the girl at the front's eyes _literally_ sparkle at his signature move. 

How can anyone be so stupid to think he forgets to straighten a damn bowtie every morning? Oh, he's just that frikkin adorable.

He picks up his cue cards with a flourish like this shit is an art form all the while smiling charmingly.

 

He turns to the first contender and his smile widens slightly. God, his face muscles hurt so badly, people must be seeing his silently screaming eyes. 

'And here we have contender number one! What's your name, please?'

'Anna.' The strong white lights make her hair look vivid red and she's wearing a blouse that screams 'only twenty and already married'. Dean knows he's harsh but he tries not to cringe.

''Kay Anna, where ya from?' Dean's normal voice is about an octave lower than this, but sounding permanently interested and happy is taxing to the voice unless you keep it raised all the time. Why couldn't he have tried out for one of those British roles been like Paxman. He could be as cynical as he wanted and the British just idolised him more for it. 

'Massachusetts.' A audible 'oooh' comes from the audience.

'And why did you come to Take It Or Bet It?' Dean's face had started to stop hurting and go numb. And here was the best bit, the sob story.

'Well, my mum raised me alone and she such a good job, even when we had to move state.' Anna's smile trembles a bit 'And she's not going to be here forever, so I want to take her on a holiday she's been dreaming of ever since I was little, to Africa.'

The audience let out soft coos at the sweetness of the action. Yeah, yeah, Dean thought, no-one's going to be here forever. Move on. The production picked out these people especially. Anna's perfect American woman look also especially appealed. Selfless, smart, strong, loyal and oh, beautiful and young as well! Could it get better?

'Contender number two! Care to introduce yourself?' Dean prided himself on being able to phrase the same question twenty different times, to make it seem like there was a bit of variation. It was actually really intelectually stimulating trying to figure out how to say 'Who are you and what's your life story' in twenty lovely friendly sentences. 

This one was more Dean's age, and again the bright lights made his blue eyes stand out more than they would normally. Everyone on Take It Or Bet It looked like they were engineered to have bright eyes, no wrinkles, hell, the jaw line was near impossible to see. Even Dean's normally quite moderate eyes looked like green frickin' glowsticks. 

'I'm Castiel.' Dean nearly startled because surely the producers were drugged or something when they let this guy on. His voice was too deep and sexy, his name despite being cool, was too abnormal. The show was all about stereotypes. Dean mentally shrugged but is smile was unwavering. Maybe they'd switched it up to the quirky lovable weirdo mode tonight. Castiel paused, deliberating his words 'I work as a graphic designer, and I'm here to get some money.'

Dean was waiting for the 'because I'm poor and living on the street and I only want it to support my dying sister' but it never came. Wow. More surprises.

'Graphic designer!' He waited for the audience to give an enthusiastic clap, even though they didn't have a clue what they were clapping for or why, all they knew was that it was _fantastic._  'What's the project you're working on now then?'

Castiel's wide eyes seemed to change from cute to seductive in an instant as he lowered his lids 'I don't know if I can say it on TV. It's what puts the  _graphic_  in the job title.'

Dean was so stunned he forgot to respond for a while. The audience seemed like they didn't know whether to gasp or wolf whistle and one guy settled for wolf whistling as hard as he could. Castiel sought out the face in the audience and smirked slightly.

OK, well, moving on.

Dean cleared his throat in complete unprofessionalism because he was supposed to be perfect and perfect people didn't get fazed by flirting. 

'Well there's our two contenders! The one with the highest money at the end will be able to win our bonus prize, but remember folks, if you don't take it and the wheel lands on red...' You lose it!, the audience shouted in tandem back at him. 

The rest of the show passed by like a blur for Dean. He was trying to be concentrated on keeping his slight dimples on show and not get distracted from the blunt comments coming from Castiel's way. It didn't really come as a surprise when Castiel lost, the wheel they spun was all fixed and could be altered automatically. It wasn't supposed to be very obvious how Castiel kept landing on red every six or so turns and having to rebuild his jackpot whilst Anna somehow managed to accumulate more than £5000 with the highest segment being worth £400 and she didn't land on any red in the twenty or so spins she had. 

The weird thing was, Castiel seemed to want to lose himself. He kept picking the topics that were Pop Culture, but every time he was forced into picking one of two Science questions he got it right.

By the time the show was over, Anna was jumping around hugging everyone, including, briefly Castiel (oh, how nice, he bet the audience thought, she didn't even cringe from the mentally deranged) and Dean made his way backstage.

For some reason, he couldn't get rid of a niggling feeling in the back of his head.

So, after he washed the cake of make-up off his face and changed out of his signature clothes into something that didn't quite show off what a slob he was, but was a bit more toned down, he made his way to Dressing Room #2 where he knew Castiel was.

Castiel seemed to be just about to grab the handle when Dean opened it instead. 

'Hey.' Dean said, closing the door behind him. He managed to put on a gentle smile although all he really wanted to do was massage his sore cheeks. Both sets, sitting completely still on a posture straightening chair had taken it's toll as well as the smiling. 

'Hi.' Castiel's brows furrowed and he seemed a lot less... weird and sassy. 'Why are you here?'

'I just want to know for my own benefit - where you doing that stuff on purpose?' As soon as he said it, Dean knew he was right.

'Yes. You should be glad,' but Castiel seems to be slightly embarrassed 'my brother fell sick and he was supposed to be coming. If you'd seen Gabriel, he would have done a dramatic story, and proceeded to flirt with anything that moved. The first line was his idea, actually.'

Castiel looked adorable, and Dean was just about to do something embarrassing like ask him about his life or bluntly ask his sexual orientation when Anna burst in. Dean was just behind the door so Anna didn't see her when she said 'Ha! Can you believe them, they bought it! I told you it was staged.'

Castiel seemed to try and get her to shut up but she shushed him. 'I didn't realise I'm so good at acting! Everyone was comparing my 'charm' with that pukingly sickening presente-' 

Castiel probably inherited a dramatic streak from his brother, because even though they both knew that was coming, that's when Castiel decided to cut Anna off 'Anna!' Castiel said, and his eyes flicked pointedly in Dean's direction. Anna inched back the door, embarrassment already showing on her face. When she saw Dean, her face seemed to say 'I knew it.' and she hid her red face in her hands with a sigh. 

'I'm so unlucky. I swear. Sod's Law should be renamed Anna's Law.'

Castiel patted her shoulder comfortingly.

'So... you and her?' 

'Eww, dude, we're siblings!' Anna quickly caught onto Dean's meaning. 

'You deliberately did this because you knew you would win more.' Dean said matter of factly.

Anna stared up defiantly. 'Yes. And it worked. I've got £10,000 and a trip for two to Barbados.'

'No, no, no, I hate the system. That is awesome. I've been waiting for someone to do something like that for a long time.' 

Castiel and Anna stood staring at Dean. Dean stared at the space in the equidistant from both their heads. It seemed the conversation was over, apparently. When it lapsed into half a minute of silence, and Anna seemed determined on having a one-way staring contest with Dean, Castiel spoke 'Well, we'd better go. Even though we live nearby, Gabriel will be getting fidgety.'

'Guess we should take him for his evening walk to the club.' Anna smiled. 

'Um!' Dean didn't know why but he thought Castiel was just his type. 'Can I get a ride to Main Street?'

'Do not the television producers provide that service?' Castiel looked... concerned?

'Well, yes and no, it's a bit too flashy for my tastes. It's a bit weird me just meeting you and asking for a...'

'Do you want to come with us and Gabriel to the club?' Anna said quickly. 

'OK'

'Only if you're not doing... what?'

'He said okay, Anna.' Castiel turned to Anna, and there seemed to be sibling eye and head tilt communication when Castiel turned round and smiled 'Let's go then.'

Dean pretended he didn't see how Anna teasingly elbowed Castiel in the ribs numerous times on their way out. 

 

 


End file.
